


"Insanity runs in my family..."

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three: Expanding The Family [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It practically gallops "- Arsenic & Old Lace</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Insanity runs in my family..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a whole bunch of fluff. We got the tittle from the play as well as the fantastic film "Arsenic & Old Lace" 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

“Are you sure you’re not mad?” Violet asked as she lay on her back on Hamish’s bed. Her head was hanging upside down off the side of his bed. “I feel right awful about it.” 

Hamish was sitting on the floor with his back against his bed turned his head and kissed Violet’s face that was growing increasingly red from the blood rushing to it. “No, I’m excited to see you shine on that stage tonight,” he laughed. “Speaking of which you need to go we can’t have you getting there late.” 

Violet slowly sat up as the blood began to rush out of her head. As she moved the sleeping Gladstone looked up, putting his head back down on the pillow he ignored the movement of his owner and his girlfriend. “Yeah, you are right,” she sighed as she got off the bed. Hamish stood up from the floor as they walked down the first flight of steps to the living room of 221b where Violet had her bags from school. “I still feel this is a bloody awful way to spend our one year,” she told him as she slipped on her rucksack over her blue school jumper. Hamish put his hand on her shoulders and kissed her on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his slender waist. “Are we still going to Angelo’s after? Or no I need to know what outfit to put on,” she told him as she pressed her head into his chest. 

“Where else would we go?” Hamish asked her as he took her hand and they headed down to the front door. “You know we are turning into my Dad and Papa at Angelo’s now that we official have our own table.” He joked as he took his hand and rubbed his eye. 

“Put your glasses on for tonight,” Violet told him. “And don’t be stubborn for I don’t have extra eye drops with me since you used them all last weekend.” Hamish would do as she said, he never cared for his contacts but he had them and felt he should use them. “My mum and dad said that they will save two seats for you and Grandma H,” Violet said as they came to the front door. 

“Perfect,” Hamish said. “My Dad and Papa were sad they could come, and they send their best wishes and say good luck,” Hamish told as he opened up the front door. 

“I would have it any other way, your Papa would be so bored,” Violet told him as she looked to see a taxi drive by. She didn’t want to go. “And you know what happens when he gets bored you were there when we had the one acts.” 

Hamish closed his eyes and shook his head. “Yeah, maybe it was for the best they aren’t here,” he laughed. “And you still stuck around.” 

“Good crazy remember,” she reminded him as she stood on her tip toes to reach his mouth. Where Violet had stopped growing being a decent 5’7 Hamish grew to be 6 feet tall. She stepped out to get a taxi when Hamish grabbed her hand and pulled her back for another kiss. “Oh Mr. Watson-Holmes what is this?” 

“One for good luck,” he told her as he hit her nose with his and kissed her. “See you tonight my superstar.” Letting go of her hand Violet headed to the curb and haled a taxi to bring her to school. Hamish shut the door and ran up the steps to get ready for his evening. 

Hamish cleaned up the flat a little; he then showered and got dressed for the evening. Putting on his black trousers and simple v-neck brown jumper he added his black dress shoes. Brushing his teeth for the third time that day, he grabbed his coat made sure he had his wallet, mobile and keys. Making his way down to get his grandmother. 

Ms. Hudson was waiting for Hamish at the bottom of the steps. She had her cane with her this evening; Hamish knew her hip had been acting up the past few days. He offered her his arm, she graciously took it and they headed on out. Locking up the flat as they left. 

The trip to the school theater took no time at all. Hamish presented the tickets he got in advanced, for all three nights they performed; he began to scan the crowd for David and Grace Baker. Or even Rose and Lily who both had come in to see their sister on her opening night. Hamish saw a few of his mates and a few of Violet’s friends as they waved to him. 

“Hamish!” two female voices shouted. He spotted them in the middle section and about half way down. Hamish walked down with Ms. Hudson as another voice came through the crowd cutting like a sword. 

“What a ridiculous waste of school funds. I can’t believe we are shoved in here like sardines. Violet only says a few lines; it’s not as if we were missing anything important.” 

Hamish groaned. Oh god, Grandmother Ruth was there as well. 

Hamish gave his grandmother a look as he introduced her to everyone. “Grandma with is Mr. and Mrs. Baker,” he said as she shook their hands. “And these are her older sisters, Rose is going to Uni for law and this is Lily, she took off to do some traveling and work.” Ms. Hudson smiled and shook their hands as well. “This is Grandma Ruth.” 

Ms. Hudson nodded and turned to Violet’s parents. “Your daughter is one of the sweetest young ladies I’ve ever met. And it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you to, Ms. Hudson.” 

“Please call me Emma,” she said taking a seat behind them. “Hamish has nothing but praise to say about you guys either. I’m so glad he invited me to come this is one of my favorite films. I remember when it came out. Cary Grant was such a looker,” she chuckled. 

Grandmother Ruth looked up at Hamish and Ms. Hudson. “So which of Hamish’s fathers is your son?” she asked her. 

“Neither, I never had children. But Sherlock helped me with a case when he was, oh wow in his late 20’s and then John moved in a little after that. They have been there for 23 years now.” Ms. Hudson explained. “They are the sons I’ve never had.” 

“Then she is not your proper grandmother,” Granny Ruth said looking at Hamish. Obviously this was going to be an issue for her. 

“She is. My dad’s don’t speak to their parents and for proper reasons,” Hamish explained to her as he took a seat down next to his grandmother. Ms. Hudson patted Hamish on the knee and gave him a smile. 

“So Hamish,” David said as he turned around and smiled. “Where are you kidnapping my daughter off to celebrate?” he asked him. 

“We have a table reserved at Angelo’s and then depending on what time she needs to be home I was thinking she could come over and we would have coffee and watch a film,” Hamish explained to him. It wasn’t anything fancy but then they weren’t much of a fancy couple. 

“Will your parents be there, since I see there are absent from this petty function I was roped into coming to,” Granny Ruth said complaining. 

“There is Spain working on a case,” Hamish told her not caring what her reaction was for he knew that his Dad had talked to Violet’s parents telling them they would be gone but she was more than welcome there still. 

“I’m there and they keep the doors opened at all times,” Ms. Hudson said. 

Hamish had gotten the talk from his dad before they left. He had come up to his room, took a seat on his bed and told him that when they were gone Violet was free to come over and that he couldn’t control what they did but if they did anything that they should be smart and make sure it’s what they want as well as the use of protection was always needed. “Never think you can beat the odds.” 

“Ew, okay that’s enough dads,” Hamish said grimacing that he was having this talk with his dad. 

Grandmother Ruth’s eyes turned her face red with anger. “You let her go there alone?” she asked looking at her son and daughter in law. 

“Jesus she is on the pill,” Lily told her. Hamish now could feel his face growing red. He knew that Violet was on the pill but he didn’t need her parents think just because she was that they would start to have sex. 

“But it’s not like they would do that,” Rose said nudging her sister. “But they could,” she added as Hamish sunk even further into his chair. 

“But were not,” he said jumping in before it went any further. Luckily for him the embarrassment ended as the flights flickered for everyone to take their seats as the show began. Hamish enjoyed the main cast, they were all funny and great but when Violet walked onto that stage, his face lit up and she was the best one up there. 

As the show broke for intermission they all got up and headed to get refreshments. Hamish helped his grandmother as they walked out to the lobby of the theater. They found a table where Ms. Hudson took a seat as did Granny Ruth. 

“Someone looks like a proud boyfriend,” Rose laughed as she looked at Hamish. 

“She is so brilliant up there,” Hamish explained to her. “She is just fantastic and brilliant and-” 

“It’s not that good of a part, she is a minor character,” Granny Ruth said as she rolled her eyes at Hamish. He hated how everything Violet did was mediocre of horrible. It was hard for Hamish to understand that a grandmother would be so negative and un-proud of her granddaughter. 

“Mother,” David told her. Turning to Ms. Hudson he asked her, “Emma would you like a glass of punch?” 

“Yes, thank you,” she told David. “I have to agree with Hamish, Violet is fantastic up there.” 

Grandma Ruth huffed. “You would think that, you are so desperate to keep my granddaughter when she could do so much better. She could have any boy she wanted, one with promise and a future, one who had a normal family and who didn’t have queers as parents.” 

Hamish’s face went white. Rose and Lily looked at each other as Ms. Baker stood there shocked at what just came out of her mother in laws mouth. Grandma Hudson turned her head and looked at the women. “Excuse me? I must have misheard you,” she said trying to be nice. 

“I mean I can’t believe you let them live there for so long. What terror you must live in to let such vile people rent your flat. Or maybe you are just that desperate for money. Why on earth didn’t you call child services when they took in a child? To let a previously innocent child grow up in that house of sin!” she said. 

Ms. Hudson handed her cane to Hamish. “Keep a hold of this deer. Otherwise it will be used for nefarious purposes.” 

Hamish took her cane and watched to see what was going to happen. He had never been yelled at by Ms. Hudson but he had seen his Dad and Father get a good scolding from her a few to many times. 

“John and Sherlock are men beyond words. They have cared for not only me but they have saved lives and have selflessly given their lives to raise Hamish to be the most outstanding young man. No I’m not desperate for money. I let them live in my flat for they are my family. Something you wouldn’t understand the meaning of. I love those boys and my grandson so you can stick your bloody head in the sand but this is the world! I’ve never seen a love more strong and passionate than that of John and Sherlock. You are lucky! Hamish has grown up seeing what it means to really love another person. To love them unconditionally and whole heartedly. How to be there for the other, as he is tonight, to be the man you want your granddaughter to be with. So if you want please keep your vile and stupid opinions to yourself and well… just piss off!” 

Hamish tried not to laugh out loud as he covered his mouth. Rose and Lily turned in toward each other and laughed as tears rolled down there face. Granny Ruth sputtered for a moment before gaining her momentum back. “Now you see here,” she said as she pointed to Ms. Hudson. 

“I do see,” Ms. Hudson told her. “You’re a vile hypocritical person who doesn’t deserve your granddaughter.” 

“I’m only looking out for what’s best for her!” she yelled. 

“By denying her own happiness?” Ms. Hudson asked with a raised brow. 

“I know what’s best for her! She needs to be cared for and this brat only wants to impregnate her and leave her to travel the world! Homosexuals like him and his parents should be allowed in proper society.” By this time Ruth’s voice had risen a few debacles. Some of the professors at school were called to handle the situation. 

“Ma’am, please keep your voice down or we will ask you to leave.” 

“I will not be silenced by this infernal excuse for a school. David I wish to leave. Immediately!” she hollered. David pulled out his wallet and handed her 20 quid. 

“Here. Get a cab.” 

“You’re not coming?” 

“No.” he told her as he put his wallet back into his pocket. 

“David, why not?” she asked trying to put on the weak and fragile grandmother face. 

“In case you forgot the reason we are here if for the fact that Violet, my daughter and your granddaughter, is playing a part in this play.” He explained to his mother. She looked at her son, shook her head. Got up and left. 

“I’m sorry for my behavior,” Emma said to David and Grace. 

“You know Emma,” Grace said as they got up and headed back into the theater. “I feel we will be great friends.” 

Setting back down in the auditorium Hamish was more at easy during the second act now that Granny Ruth was gone. He watched as Violet shown up on stage. He was more than proud to call her his girlfriend. As they act went on Hamish felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and looked down at the message. 

On an earlier flight home. If planning anything don’t your father will know- Dad

Hamish locked his phone and watched the rest of the pay. Hamish cheered loudly as Violet came out to take her curtain call. After they play they waited for her to change. As she came back out she had her bag in hand but she had on a new dress in a faint blue. She added her normal black tights and ankle books. Her hair curled from the play. She thanked her parents and then ran up to Hamish. 

Wrapping his arms around her he picked her up and spun her around. “You were brilliant!” he set her down as he kissed her on the nose. 

“You have to say that,” she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I did fumble….” 

“Nope,” Hamish said looking at her green eyes. “You were perfect up there!” 

After she thanked her parents and sister for coming and Ms. Hudson they bid there farewells as Hamish took her bag and they headed to Angelo’s enjoying the cool evening air on their walk. When they got to Angelo’s he showed them to their reserved table, the candle was there. Violet with her glass of water and Hamish with his apple juice. Along with their usual meal. 

“We are turning into your Dad and Papa. Maybe we should branch out,” laughed Violet and Hamish nodded as Angelo brought them some cheese cake and chocolate cake. He looked at his mobile seeing another message from his dad. 

Delayed. Your Father is in questioning for testing the response time of TSA agents. Reminds me of the Tesco incidents-Dad

“Everything okay?” Violet asked as she took a bite of Hamish’s chocolate cake. 

“Yeah,” he said looking at her as he took his fork and stole a bite of her cheesecake. “My dads are well… my Papa decided to do an experiment with the response time of the TSA and now he is being held for questioning.” Hamish explained as he locked his phone. 

Violet laughed, this was nothing new to her now after being with Hamish for a year. 

“Sadly, it’s not the first time he has done something like this,” he admitted to her. “He roped me in last time I was six. We are still banned from those Tesco’s.” 

“No,” she laughed as her head tilted back and she gave a little snort. Hamish giggled and nodded. “Oh your childhood must have been a hoot and a half,” she told him as she leaned over and kissed Hamish. “So my dad said I could spend the entire night with you and I might have slipped in my bag a really cheesy film for us to watch tonight.” 

“And what might that film be?” Hamish asked her as she laughed and shoved cheesecake into her mouth. “Oh, we are going to play that game are we?” 

Violet smiled as she finished her cheesecake and Hamish his chocolate. Hamish grabbed her bag, they left a tip on the table and they took the five minute walk back to 221b Baker Street. When they got back Hamish locked the front door. Ms. Hudson had turned in and they needed to be quite. Hamish took Violet’s hand as they headed on up. Setting her bag down, Violet toed off her boots and made her way into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Hamish grabbed the leash and took Gladstone out. 

Returning several minutes later Violet had the coffee set up along with a bowl of popcorn, the DVD in the player ready to go. Hamish grabbed his TARDIS blanket as they curled up on the couch. Violet hit play. The film was rubbish and both Violet and Hamish feel asleep on the couch together about half way through. 

As the clock reached close to midnight John and Sherlock entered their flat loudly. “I can’t believe you did that Sherlock!” John hissed as he set their bags down. 

“It wasn’t an adequate time! Some countries should really brush up on their response times.” He informed John as he huffed off his coat and hung it up. 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t,” laughed Sherlock as he wrapped his arms around John and kissed him on the lips. 

A cough interrupted them as they looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring at them. Violet was lying on their son as his back was pressed against the back of the couch. Violet gave a sleepy smile and raised a finger to her lips. She then laid her had back down on Hamish’s chest. John and Sherlock got the message and took their argument/snogging session to their room. 

John fired off a quick message to Mrs. Baker to inform her of her daughters whereabouts and that he and Sherlock were home and not to worry. Sherlock grabbed their bags and headed into their room. Shutting the bedroom door. 

Hamish adjusted as he looked at her. “Did my parents get home?” he asked stretching his arms up. “Gowd that movie was awful.” 

Violet laughed as she looked up at him and kissed him on his chin. “Yeah, we tried to be a normal couple, but I guess it’s just not for us,” she joked as she put her hand on his chest. “I have something to give to you,” she said sitting up she walked over to her duffle and grabbed out a package. Hamish stood up and walked into the kitchen grabbing his own gift for Violet. 

Sitting back down the fire dying down Hamish handed Violet her gift. While he was tempted to get her a nice necklace or something when he was out with a buddy shopping he opened for something more- Violet. Handing it over she smiled and unwrapped the gift pulling out a book. 

One million and one little known facts in World History. The title read. Opening up the book she saw there was a note from Hamish. 

_Happy one year. I know I should have gotten you jewelry but I felt this suited you more. Since you are already a walking encyclopedia of random Historical information I felt adding more to your data base would be good. This has been a great year in my life and I’m so glad you moved from Sussex. I can’t wait to spend many more years together._  
Your one and only mad man in 221b   
Hal 

Violet was biting her bottom lip as her chin quivered. “I don’t know why I’m crying,” she laughed as Hamish pulled her into a hug. He kissed her on the top of her head. “Thank you for this and putting up with my grandmother and…” she handed Hamish his gift to stop herself from blabbing on and on. 

Taking the bag Hamish pulled two things out of the bag. The first one being a travel book on Russia. With a note on it. 

To help you get ready for your first big journey out of University 

He then unwrapped the second thing. It was a leather bound journal with an engraving of John L. Watson-Holmes on it. “I felt you could use the journal to write about your adventures you have of your own when you are off traveling the world next summer and while in Uni.” She told him. 

Hamish looked at her as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Well you know there was just one problem with what you said,” he told her. 

“What is that?” Violet asked looking into Hal’s deep blue eyes. 

“You kept saying me.” Hamish told her as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “When you should be saying us.” Violet smiled as she looked at him with eager eyes. “I love this.” He then stops and almost in a whisper said, “I love you Violet.” 

Violet put her hands on the side of Hamish’s face and smiled, “And I love you to.” She said kissing him on the lips. As she pushed him so his back was against the arm of the couch as she was lying on top of him. 

John and Sherlock were in the kitchen, being the nosey parents they were they wanted to know how the gift went. Also Sherlock wanted biscuits and John wanted tea. But they stood there as Sherlock wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him three times on the lips gently. John looking up at him kissed him four times back before they headed back to their room to sleep off the flight forgetting about the tea and biscuits. 

~~~

Violet left after she and Hamish had a cup of coffee and toast the next morning. She bid goodbye to John and Sherlock as she kissed them on the check. Sherlock his eyes fixed on his microscope. Hamish walked her down to the door. Kissing her as she headed off home to shower and sleep before heading back for her performance tonight. Hamish told her that he would be there with his dad’s. 

As Hamish ran back up the steps he walked into the kitchen to grab an apple. “So how was it?” his father asked him not looking up from what he was working on. 

Hamish blushed scarlet and turned on his heels and ran up the steps to his room. 

“He mean the present Hamish!” John called as his son fled from his father. “He knows nothing happened last night!” the door slammed on John’s words. He turned and looked at Sherlock sitting down at the kitchen table with the morning paper and his cup of coffee. He looked up from the paper and at Sherlock. “Nothing happened last night, right?” 

Sherlock smiled out of the corner of his mouth as he adjusted the focus on his microscope. “Of course not John.”


End file.
